What His Parents Died For
by FlashFiction
Summary: Andromeda knew these questions would come. Teddy was ready to know, but was she ready to tell?


**Author's Note: **Written for the After the War Competition at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge Forum.

"Gran, could I ask you something?"

Teddy Lupin stood at his grandmother's bedroom door, a tiny, black figure against the light from the hallway. His dark brown hair stuck up at odd angles, suggesting he had been tossing and turning. He wore pale blue pyjamas and a well loved teddy bear hung from his arms. He was only five, but the solemn, determined expression he wore now could match even the most weathered of business men. Andromeda Tonks, his grandmother, sat up, brushed a strand of wavy brown hair out of her eyes and looked at the clock.

"Teddy, Darling," she said in a husky voice, "it's 3 in the morning!"

"I know. I woke up at 2, but decided I should wait."

Andromeda looked at his big eyes, currently grey, and sighed. She could never resist him.

"Alright, on the bed." she said and patted the duvet beside her.

He scrambled up and nestled into the mass of cushions; it was a bed big with plenty of space, even with two of them. Andromeda rubbed her eyes and put on a bright smile.

"Okay, Kiddo," she said, "what's on your mind?"

Teddy seemed to think about how to phrase things before he spoke.

"I'm not like the other kids at school."

It wasn't a complaint or a celebration, merely a statement of fact, though the little boy did seem a little perplexed.

"Darling," Andromeda said gently, "we've talked about this. You go to a Muggle primary school. Of course you're going to be a little different."

"No, that's not what I mean." Teddy frowned. "Why don't I have parents?"

Andromeda tensed. "What?"

"The other kids were talking about their parents." Teddy said. "But I told them I didn't have parents, I have a grandmother."

Andromeda took a breath. Part of her knew this day was coming. Teddy was getting older, he was already extremely mature for his age, and it only natural he would start to question their unusual existence. Of course she would had to have brought up the fate of her daughter at some point, but 3am didn't seem like such a good time. But Teddy's intense eyes told her he wasn't going to let this go. It was time to take the plunge.

"Teddy," she said, her voice shaking, "of course you have parents. Everybody has parents."

"Then where are they?" he asked, one of the few times in his life he actually sounded his age.

Images ran through Andromeda's mind; a young woman laughing, a slightly older man wrapping his arms around her, a small white wedding, a bump, a baby, the man leaving to fight in a war, the woman following, two lifeless bodies on a cold stone floor. She gasped and frantically tried to wipe away the tears that had started to fall.

"Darling," she said, with a poor attempt at a smile, "couldn't this wait 'till morning?"

Teddy, however, just stared at her, making no signs of moving.

"I don't want to have this conversation now!" Andromeda whispered.

"But we are having it." Teddy replied in earnest. "I might be young, but you'll have to tell me sometime. Because, in all the books, the parents love their children. They would do anything for them and they always cry very much when the children have to leave. So, if that is the truth, then, I'm wondering, why are mine not here?"

It was a heartbreaking statement. Andromeda hadn't told Teddy because she wanted to preserve the little 'child' that was left inside him. But he was right; one day she was going to have to say it. The real question was not 'could Teddy handle it' but 'could Andromeda say it?' She hadn't spoken about that part of her life since the war had ended, though, of course, she thought about it everyday. She couldn't look at the photographs without feeling how she felt when she heard, like a stone had just been dropped on her stomach and she couldn't breathe. When the war had ended, she was still battling with the loss of her family. Even now, it made her want to cry. Still, she owed it to Teddy to tell him the truth.

Getting out of bed, she walked over to the bookshelf. Her dark grey eyes scanned all the picture frames until she found the one she was looking for. It was a plain wood frame that contained a photo of a young woman and a slightly older man; her daughter and son-in-law on their wedding day. Then she returned to the bed and sat down next to her grandson. Wrapping one arm around him, she held out the picture.

"That's my mum?" Teddy asked, pointing to the woman. "She's awfully pretty."

Andromeda smiled and nodded; he was telling her something she'd known for years.

"And my dad?" he said, moving to the man.

He ran his finger over the scared but kindly face, as if he didn't quite know what to make of it all.

"Where are they?" he whispered.

"They died," his grandmother said, "a few months after you were born."

"How?"

"Teddy, I-"

"How?"

Andromeda sighed, "There was a war. It had been going on for a very long time. Both your parents were heavily involved. There was a battle, they call it 'The Final Battle' or 'The Battle of Hogwarts'. It was one of the most important events in magical history as it marked the end of years of fighting and started a revolution in regards to blood prejudice. But there was lots of casualties, lots of people died and your parents were among them."

Teddy took sometime to speak again. Andromeda saw his little mind whirring, trying to make sense of it all. Maybe one day he'd understand. Or, much like his grandmother, perhaps he never would.

"Were they the good guys?" he asked.

"Yes, Darling." Andromeda smiled, giving him a squeeze. "They were the best, the very best of people."

"I'm not sure I understand fully," Teddy said seriously, "but maybe I will when I'm older."

"Tell you what," Andromeda said, smoothing his hair out, "there's something I go to every year. It's in a few weeks. Maybe, if you want to, you could come."

So two weeks later, Teddy in his best (and only) suit and Andromeda in a black dress, the pair went to the Hogwarts Castle. Walking up from Hogsmeade Village, they joined a group of people moving around in the courtyard, making their way into the main foyer.

"So what exactly is happening again?" Teddy asked.

"It's a memorial service." Andromeda explained. "People come on this day to remember everyone who died in the Battle of Hogwarts."

As they walked towards the foyer, Andromeda began to point people out to Teddy. She indicated a man with black hair and glasses, who had a pretty red head on his arm.

"Uncle Harry comes every year, as does Ginny. I'm sure the rest of the Weasleys will be here somewhere. They lost one of their family in the battle. You know, Harry, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were very important people during the war. You should ask them sometime."

She discreetly pointed to a tall, dark skinned man who was shaking hands with lots of people and the woman who stood next to him.

"That's the Minister for Magic. His wife, Septima, teaches at the school."

They passed a muscular, brown haired boy with his hands in his pockets.

"Oliver Wood, the Quidditch player." Andromeda whispered. "He fought in the battle before he was famous."

A tall, elegant looking woman was directing people in to the building. She had dark blue eyes and her greying-black hair was pulled back in a tight bun.

"That woman is Professor Minerva McGonagall." Andromeda said, nodding as they went past. "She's the Headmistress here and she was one of the leaders of the Defenders of Hogwarts. She's an exceptional person. Actually there are lots of teachers here. Filius Flitwick. Pomona Sprout. Poppy Pomfrey. Horace Slughorn; God, he was head of house when I was here!"

They entered the main foyer, going through the giant doors. Andromeda was talking about her time at school, when her eyes met with those of another and she stopped. The woman had pale blonde hair that was twisted into a knot. She had light blue eyes that were unreadable. She stood alone, her husband and son choosing not to come. The two stood for a long time, just staring. Neither said anything and eventually the blonde just walked off.

"Who was that?" Teddy asked.

"That," Andromeda breathed, "was a very special lady. One day, I would very much like you to meet her. But not today. Come on, I've got something to show you."

She took him over to a wall. On it, the was a large painting of rows and rows of people. The plaque beside it read: _In loving memory of those witches and wizards who died fighting for the greater good in The Battle of Hogwarts. Forever we shall remember what you died for. Commissioned by Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Kindly paid for by The Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's Army and the Hogwarts Alumni_.

Andromeda picked her grandson up in her arms and showed him two people in the second row; her daughter and son-in-law, Teddy's parents. They waved and smiled at him.

"All these people died." Teddy said. "That's very sad."

"Yes." Andromeda said, the pit of her stomach aching as she gazed at the acrylic versions of many of her friends. "But they died so people like you and me could live a happy life, free of oppression and hate. They knew that some would have to die, so that others could live."

"I'm proud that they're my parents." Teddy said quietly.

"And they'd be proud of you." Andromeda whispered, kissing him on the cheek. "Come on, Kiddo, let's go."


End file.
